Forever, Broken
by Reignstein
Summary: The biggest secrets are always kept until death, but now that he's gone, Hinata wished that she could have the power to turn back time just to spend every passing second with him, damn the consequences and the judgmental stares. Damn her reputation. Why did he have to be taken away? He had promised her forever, and he had lied. HyuugaCest


**Title:** Forever, Broken  
**Posted: **12/23/12  
**Main** **Pairing: **Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata**  
Rating: **T

**Summary: **The biggest secrets are always kept until death, but now that he's gone, Hinata wished that she could have the power to turn back time just to spend every passing second with him, damn the consequences and the judgmental stares. Damn her reputation. Why did he have to be taken away? He had promised her forever, and he had lied.

**Notes: **I am not ashamed to admit that I cried while writing this story (and when I read the chapter). It may not be that good, it may not be great, but my emotions about Neji's death are clearly shown. He was amazing, and fate had always been cruel, but he had understood that in the end, it was his decisions that made a difference. To a great character, to an amazing shinobi, to a hero, to a friend. To Hyuuga Neji, you will never be forgotten.

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2012, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and the original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

_Dear Neji-Nii-San,_

She had jumped in front of Naruto, willing to sacrifice herself to save the life of the one who would save many more. She had welcomed death like an old friend, she had set it in her mind that her final breath would be taken then and there. She whispered her apology to the man she loved, hoping that the wind would be kind enough to bring it to him as he fought bravely against the enemies. A final request, a final farewell. Perhaps the wind could grant her that.

"Neji-nii-san…"She whispered, hoping that Naruto was too distracted to hear any of her words. She was happy to save him, really, she was, but how she wished that things could have been different. The tears were threatening to spill, but she tried to stay strong. Nor for herself, no, but for the love that she was leaving in this mortal world. She would not leave as a weakling, she would leave as a respectable kunoichi that her love would be proud to have called his. "I'm—"

The sound of wood piercing a body, the splatter of blood, the widening eyes of realization as she turned around and saw the nightmare that was his body. She did not know who had screamed, but perhaps it was her. Time slowed as his body fell, she found herself wishing that it would slow to a stop. This pain inside her chest, it was unbearable. Why? She had been so prepared, yet he saved her anyway. Why?

"WE NEED A MEDIC!" She heard Naruto shout, but she could not take her eyes off of him. His paling face, his slowly dimming eyes, she did not care about looking weak anymore. The tears had spilled.

He was in Naruto's arms as he spoke, and how badly she wanted to tell him to shut up. To stop saying non-sense. He could be saved, only if he had the will. She didn't want him to give up, she didn't like that helpless look in his face, she didn't like the continuingly dimming eyes that once only held so much love her her. No, she was not accepting this, she just refused to.

"…Hinata-sama is…" His eyes that still held so much compassion locked with mine. No, those were not eyes of hope and love. Those were the eyes of someone apologizing, saying goodbye. More tears spilled, this could not be happening. "…willing to die for you, Naruto…" Then why hadn't he allowed her to? Why had he gotten in the way? Hinata wanted to tear him away from the blonde's arms and hold him in her own. Whisper words of love and of never giving up as they waited for Sakura to magically appear and save him.

Naruto asked questions, he had answered, and yet his eyes never left hers. Perhaps the words he spoke to Naruto were true, that he truly understood what it was like to freely choose your own death. What Naruto and all the others would never know was the hidden meaning that only she could grasp. The message that was only for Hinata to understand.

**I'm sorry.** He clearly said.

**I couldn't let you die.** She answered each message with her own, calling him an idiot, telling him things like she would never forgive him if he broke his promise. He managed a small smile for her.

**I also promised I'd protect you.** No, she didn't want his protection. Hinata wanted him to be there, to continue living, to continue breathing. To be with her when the war ended, to tell her father of their love, to start a family. Each word she sent, his eyes grew darker and his smile widened. He wished for the same, but it was just not meant to be.

**I love you**

Hinata refused to answer, knowing that the moment she did, he would give up. He would be the one to welcome death, and she could not allow that. She shook her head as his smile slightly faltered, telling her that he wanted to hear he say it so badly. A final request, to let him move on in peace. Something that she could only grant him. "I can't…" Hinata had whispered for him to hear, but his eyes pleaded with her. Begging for her to say it.

"I—I don't wa—want to."

**Please…Hinata…I love you**

"I—I—" He was hanging by a piece of thread, forcing life just to hear her. Should she deny him his final request, even if it was her only hope of him staying alive? She could hear the mockery of the enemy, but her eyes continued to stay locked with him. "I—I—" Tears ran faster down her snow white cheeks, sobs escaped her mouth. "I lo—love you too." His smile was so bright, and it was gone the moment it came. His head fell, his eyes were void, and Hinata no longer cared for the battle in front of her.

"NEJI-NII-SAN!"

_You promised me forever,_

Heavy breathing, running water, the rustling of the leaves as the wind passed by, those were noises that surrounded the two Hyuugas. They were near a river, far away from the just destroyed Konoha, and were preparing themselves for the war that had been set in motion. The laughter and glee that once enveloped their Village was replaced by fear and uncertainty, yet every person had a different thing to be afraid of. Hinata was not an exception.

"I don't want things to change," She whispered, head on Neji's chest as he brushed his fingers along her blue-black locks. "I'm scared," Hinata admitted, hugging him tighter as she tried to keep the tears at bay. He had told her many times how he hated to see her crying. She was beautiful when she smiled, she was radiant when her eyes sparkled. "I don't want to lose you…"

His hands never ceased, brushing her soft hair as he allowed her to express herself. Who was he going to fool? He feared the exact same thing. Probably even more than Hinata did. Fate had never been a friend of his, and perhaps taking Hinata would be its final joke, he could not live with that.

"I'm not going to go anywhere," Neji had said, trying so very hard to comfort her. A genius would have called her foolish. Casualties were expected in war, to be afraid would hold you back. Neji was never genius though, not when he was around the one girl who made him feel like he could survive anything. She was special to him, and had embedded herself in his heart. For her, he would voice what he wished and not what was true.

"I'll be right here," He continued, ignoring the tears that were slowly making contact with his shirt. "Brushing your hair like always, and training you." A small laugh from her was the equivalent of a beautiful song in his ears, and he was glad to have succeeded in at least offering her the slight feeling of happiness.

"You promise?" She asked.

Only a fool would make a promise like that. People from the likes of Naruto and Lee. War never had a set conclusion. Anyone could die, he could die, she could die, all of them could die. To make him promise something of that caliber would be to ask him to do the impossible. To actually promise would make him a loser, the one thing he claimed to not be.

"I promise." For her; however, he would be anything. If a fool is what she needed to comfort her, then a fool he shall be. "Together forever, remember?" He stated, and Neji could feel the smile that was beginning to appear on her face. Her hand found his, and under the witness of the sun and the clouds, she nodded.

"Forever."

_Yet now you're gone._

She had not payed attention to how it had ended, she had felt nothing as she fought, she had seen nothing as many more fell. She remembered winning, the cheers, the joy, the exclamations of victory that everyone had. She remembered everyone rushing to Naruto, checking if he was okay, making sure that he was alright. Numbness had taken over her entirely as the war continued, for the only time she actually began to feel once again was when she was wrapped in the arms of Tenten.

Tenten had been his friend, she was also her friend, but seeing her brought pain. She reminded Hinata of Neji, seeing her brought back memories that acted as salt to her still open wounds. She was sobbing so hard that she had trouble breathing, and Tenten was there to comfort her as they both stared at the memorial stone where his name had been carved into. Of course Tenten knew not of their cherished secret, but she probably just accepted it as a loss of family. Hinata was fine with that, as long as someone else was there to share the pain.

"He would have wanted you to stay strong," Tenten had said, her own tears falling freely as she rubbed Hinata's back. "He wouldn't have wanted you so sad. He liked your smile, he told me that once." Sobs, tears, pain, that was all that Hinata could understand now. He was gone forever, he had promised the opposite.

_I wanted something to have of you_

Months have passed, and still she did not forget. She barely spoke to anyone, and only allowed Tenten to enter the privacy of her bed chambers. This place was filled with so much memories, happier times that she would give anything to relive with him once more. The bed where they had made love, the table where he had helped her study, the window-side bench where they had many conversations, all such precious treasures to her, yet at the same time brought nothing but pain.

"Hinata, you can't stay locked up in here forever." Tenten had said, many times. "He would want you to be happy, not pale and sickly!" She always spoke as if she knew more than she let on, and Hinata wondered if perhaps she did. Neji had called her a trusted friend, maybe he had told her? Perhaps she had seen the signs? Hinata did not know. She should understand, probably, what it was like for her. To lose the one man she knew would make her the happiest woman alive. She always spoke; however; of his wishes. What he would have wanted, what he would have said, what he would have done, but he was not here anymore.

"I promised him I'd take care of you, you know." Tenten was sitting beside the Hyuuga now, gazing at her, pleading with her. "You're not making it easy, but I'm keeping that promise." She continued. "It was the last thing he told me, his last request of me, so please do as he wants and get back on your feet."

Tenten's words were nothing but mere white noise, and when she sighed and closed to door for her departure, once again Hinata began to look around the room and remember. She no longer had tears to shed, but the pain and heart break never got any easier. It was masochistic of her, but it was all she had left of him.

Mere memories.

_And by some miracle, my wish came true._

Tenten had forced her to go see Sakura. Hinata had been vomiting lately, she had begun to look gangly, she wasn't eating yet she seemed to be gaining weight. Her friend began to get concerned, and so she was forced to visit Konoha Hospital. She was welcomed by Sakura at the door, and Tenten never left her side.

Hinata had been asked lie down. She was given all the necessary tests, Sakura had checked her vitals, Tenten just waited calmly and bit her nails when she found herself getting bored. Hinata did not care much for whatever they did, as long as she could return to her room soon afterwards. Sakura had left moments later to get results, and Tenten, once again, tried to talk her out of whatever stupor she had landed herself in.

"This has gone on long enough, Hinata!" Tenten had exclaimed. "Don't you care, at all, about what Neji wanted for you? He wanted you to be happy, and you can't even give him that! He was my friend too, and maybe he wasn't to me what he was to you, but I'm in pain too. In the training ground, Lee and I can barely look at his wooden post!" White noise, that was still all Hinata heard, but for some reason, she had actually found the voice to respond.

"He broke his promise…" She whispered.

"Forever, that's what he said." Long ago she thought her tears had run out, it appeared she was wrong.

"He died…" Sobs once again, and arms wrapping around her. She owed Tenten more than she could imagine.

For minutes they both stayed like that. Tenten reassuring her as Hinata continued to sob into her chest as she used to do to her beloved. That was how Sakura found them when she returned, and the smile that she was wearing managed to disappear. Perhaps it had nothing to do with her news, but Tenten had shaken her head in a way of saying that it was her burden to bear.

A few words whispered, and Hinata had managed to calm down her sobs to look at Sakura and listen to her results. The words were said, and Tenten's eyes widened. Hinata didn't know what to do, but for some reason, the words brought a sort of comfort to her. It warmed her dead heart, giving it a cause to beat again, and for a long time, she managed to release the smile that Neji had claimed to love so much.

"You're pregnant."

_You would have loved him, he's a lot like you_

The past few months have been the happiest that Hinata had been in hat felt like a millennium. Tenten had been ecstatic to see this, and this resulted with the two of them doing the baby shopping and baby preparations. The topic of the father was never discussed between the two of them and amongst their friends, because, to a degree, they all knew who it was. Tenten especially, for she practically threatened Hinata to make her the child's godmother. Hinata would have picked her had she not asked anyways.

Slowly, but surely, she began to smile again. She began to give people the bright smile he loved the see, she began to let people hear the laughter that he found incomparable. Hinata spoke with the baby every day, and she also spoke with her dead loved one as well. Tenten would join her sometimes, and that was what they considered slumber parties.

Of course there were worries as well. Hinata had panicked slightly when the baby never started kicking, but Tenten had made a joke about the 'father' and Hinata would actually find herself smiling. A nursery was made for the new Hyuuga infant, and even her family seemed to know who the father was. They never mentioned it, of course, but it was in the way Hanabi would always smile when seeing her sister rub her stomach, or how their father would always find himself looking at a picture of his oldest daughter with his only nephew.

Life was finally beginning to look up, and Hinata liked to think that Neji couldn't be happier as he watched them from where he sat, probably with his father.

_I named him after you, you know. Tenten liked the idea._

A year had passed, and everything was beginning to turn back to normal. People were beginning to be happy, truly, once again, and Hinata was amongst them, along with her five month old infant. "Come on, Neji," She cooed, Tenten beside her as they played with him in the nursery. Poor, little, Neji had managed to take his first steps. He had fallen down, though, and now would not stop crying. A perfectionist, just like another Neji that people used to know.

He had the Hyuuga eyes, of course, but his hair was brown rather than Hinata's blue-black. She would probably encourage him to grow it, knowing how much his father loved his hair so much. "Shush now Neji, Mommy doesn't like it when you cry." As if understanding his mother's words, Neji ceased his crying and just lowered it to whimpers. Tenten and Hinata shared a smile, indeed, he was a lot like his father.

"He's gonna be a Mama's boy for sure!" Tenten exclaimed.

"And he's also going to be spoiled by his godmother." Tenten smirk.

"It's my job to spoil him!"

_I guess what I'm trying to say is..._

There she stood, in front of the tomb where his body was put to rest. Letter in hand with a small smile gracing her face. He loved her smile, and that was how she always wanted him to see her. Smiling, laughing, eyes bright and filled with glee. She ripped up the letter into tiny pieces of paper, allowing the wind to take it from her and bring it to him. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but for some reason, she really believed that it would reach him.

"Momma!" Someone shouted, a five-year-old brown haired Hyuuga running up to Hinata. "Momma! Momma! I have a letter for Daddy too!" No, of course she had not kept who his father was as a secret. Neji had every right to know who originally had owned the name, and it was safe to say that now her son wanted to grow up and be exactly like his father. A hero who decided to put the life of the person he loved over his own.

"Can Momma read it?" Hinata asked, kneeling down in front of him. His brown hair was shoulder length now, and he really did look so much like him. It made her smile brighter.

"No, it's for Daddy only!" The child answered stubbornly, Hinata nodding her head as Neji ripped up the letter to pieces and let the wind take it as well. "I'm sure he'll be so proud of me when he reads it!"

"I'm sure he will." Taking her son's hand in her own, Hinata began the walk back to the village. "Now why don't we meet up with Tenten?" The child practically dragged his mother to go faster, causing said mother to just laugh at her son's antics.

_I'm happy._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well, that tuned out rather well, I guess. I mean I'm pretty sad about Neji's death, but I couldn't even think about giving this a sad ending! Oh well, what left is there for me to say? Hinata never confessed her love to Naruto, BTW, so for this story, just forget that it happened, okay?**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought about Neji's death. Yep, forget reviewing about the story, rant about how annoyed you were when Neji died. If you aren't annoyed then, just post a comment about the story.**

**R.I.P HYUUGA NEJI  
YOU'LL BE REMEMBERED BY ME AND ANIMEFLOWERGIRL**


End file.
